A technique based on an edge line in an endoscopic image and pixel data around the edge to determine whether the edge is an abnormal tissue edge has been conventionally disclosed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-244518 discloses image analysis device and image analysis method.